Leaf the RainWing
Leaf the RainWing belongs to LeafTheRainWingHealer. Please do not steal this original character. Leaf is LeafTheRainWingHealer's current dragonsona. Inspiration taken from this character is accepted, but do not copy everything. The ref is by Heron the Mudwing. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IT IS TO DO SOMETHING HELPFUL. I will report if unhelpful edits are done. Thank you. Coding by Avalon. Reference Appearance Leaf has a clear contrast of light and dark purple scales, as shown on her wings, head and neck. Her horns and eyes are bright pinks, and she has dark purple scales on her neck. On her belly and her tail scales, however, the scales are a lighter shade of purple. She also has red scales in many places. Personality She appears to be shy and unwilling to start conversations, that that is just a personality she uses to defy others. In reality, she is bubbly, cheerful and outgoing, though there are also times where she is grumpy and uncooperative. She dislikes having arguments, but ironically, she is the one who starts a lot of quarrels. She wants to be popular, but definitely not the centre of attention. She tries her best to be humble, and rarely boasts about her bright-coloured scales, though she cannot help feeling proud when someone tells her that she is pretty, or compliments her scales. Backstory Leaf was born to Cinder and Mist, who were both RainWings. She was the only dragon in her hatching, and always felt lonely because of it up to this day. At first, it was unknown who her parents were because RainWings mix their eggs together. Her relations were only revealed when they did a test on her venom. She had quite a few friends, though, who would always stand up to her when she was bullied or teased. For that reason, she loved going to school, because she could spend time with her friends. It was stated that she preferred time with her friends more than time with her parents, since they always seemed to be too busy to even notice her. But there was one thing that always bothered her and made her feel uneasy. Her mother, Mist, always wore an odd-looking necklace around her neck. When she asked her what it was, she snapped at her to mind her own business. Leaf was hurt, then questioned his father. He snapped at her, too, and Leaf couldn't understand why they were acting like that. She talked to her friends about it, and they suggested that Mist only wore it for beauty and uniqueness, but Leaf responded that if it really was just for beauty, then surely her parents wouldn't be so secretive about why it was there? Then she was aware that her mother and father were hiding something that she shouldn't know. One night, she crept up towards her mother and asked gently why she always wore that necklace and never took it off. Mist then threatens for her to leave her alone, and never ask about it again, and that was when Leaf became certain that she was hiding something about the necklace. The next day, Mist left the Rainforest Kingdom and didn't return. Leaf and Mango were very anxious and tried to get other RainWings to search for them. The kingdom searched for a month, and there was still no sign of Mist. Many dragons began fearing that she would never come back, though Leaf had a feeling that she may return one day. A year later, a group of RainWings had come across a dead SkyWing on their territory. When Leaf and Mango got the news, they immediately hurried over to investigate, and Leaf noticed that her father seemed somewhat distressed as they drew nearer. When Mango caught sight of the SkyWing, which had striking, unusual blue eyes, he seemed devastated, and Leaf couldn't understand why he would mourn for a dragon that wasn't from their tribe. However, as Leaf looked closer, she noticed that the SkyWing was holding the necklace that Mist used to wear, but it was shattered. Leaf was shocked, and believed that the SkyWing had murdered Mist. Later, Leaf asked Mango if that was the reason, and Mango reveals to her that the SkyWing ''was ''Mist. Mist was originally a SkyWing that wore an enchanted necklace given to her by an animus dragon a long time ago, giving her the ability to shapeshift. She decided to become a RainWing, and would stay like that until the necklace was taken off or broken. Leaf is overcome with grief, though she finally understood why her parents were so secretive about Mist's necklace. Leaf told her friends at school the whole truth, and made them promise never to spread the news. However, Ribbon, who was terrible at keeping secrets, told some other RainWings, and the news spread quickly that Leaf was half an artificial RainWing. After that day, Leaf regretted telling her friends. She was strongly teased for the next few months, and her friends didn't stand up for her because too many dragons were criticizing her, and they didn't want to get near in case they accidentally or unintentionally found themselves in a fight. Mango suggested that she should simply reject them, and Leaf did as she was told. Despite that, that only made the bullying stronger. Most of her friends had left her already, and she only had very few left. Gallery Leafref.png|By Heron the MudWing Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters